powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood”
Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot An old man named David Elkins, sits scribbling in his journal, drinking a glass of scotch at his cabin home. When someone knocks on his door, asking if they could use his phone. The old man denies then shuts his door. The stranger offended leaves, then numerous people start banging on his windows. The old man panicked, goes back to his lounge then opens a safe box revealing an old antique revolver to defend himself, he attempts to load it. However, someone crashes through the window and pulls him out, blood splattering all over the place. Where the mysterious stranger then picks up the antique revolver while his partner feasts on the old man. Along the road, Kurt, Hunter and his dad are heading towards the location of the weapon Hunter and his dad have been looking for. Just hours have passed; they arrive at the location of the coordinates leading to the cabin that belonged to the old man. The trio find the place to be ransacked. With no sign of the weapon they’re looking for, Hunter’s dad spots a letter from the safe box of the old man that is meant for him. Reading the letter, he realizes that Elkins had been holding out on him about a legendary gun. Hunter and Kurt realize that whatever attacked the old man has taken the gun. John tells them it's vampires they’re dealing with, as he spots a trail of blood on the floor not of a human. Hunter surprised and thought they never existed. His dad goes on to tell them they’re very real not of like those told in fictional. Crosses and stake to the heart don’t hurt them. But sunlight still does. They’re still fast and very strong. That the only way to kill them is by decapitation. Attacking other parts of their body won’t hurt them. And also mentions a way of “disabling” them. Later that day, they check in to a motel stay in town. As Hunter and Kurt are asleep, John listens to a police scanner. He hears of an abandoned car left by the road. Possibly that will lead them to the vamps. He wakes them up as they take off to investigate. They arrive on the scene where John is the only one to question the authorities. He tells the boys that it was vampires that was involved as he shows them a tooth from one of the vamps left behind. He tells them that they might be nearby around town so they must keep looking. Meanwhile, in the vampire nest, a woman who’s one of the vamps, presents her gifts taken from the old man to her mate, Jacob. Shocked that she killed the old man, even if it was to avenge his family, he states that certain people might be on their trail now because of the killing. He then spot the antique revolver as she tells Jacob that the old man tried to kill her with that. But responds that it is no ordinary gun. John orders Hunter and Kurt to drive to a funeral home to obtain a “dead man's blood”, blood from a recently deceased person to serve as poison on the vamps. On their way to a morgue, Hunter’s dad shares with them more details of what makes this weapon so special. That “In 1835, the time before Power Rangers weren’t around, but cowboys were the only ones around hunting monsters. A man named Samuel Colt made a special gun, “The Colt”, only casted with 13 rounds of bullets, was used to kill monsters with only one shot. Also rumored to have the ability to kill any supernatural being in existence. Which leads to his interests greatly as to learn its secret and could be used to make more weapons of them to wipe out every monster there is and hunt down the thing that killed Hunter’s mom and brother. Just as they arrive at a morgue to get a dead man’s blood, they confront Jacob’s girlfriend as she is trying to get rid a batch of corpse. A fight occurs, where Hunter and Kurt try to hold her down while John goes to get some blood from one of the corpses with a syringe. He gets some and injects the female vamp with it suddenly making her noxious then knocks her out. They have her tied up as they try to get the location of the vamp’s hideout. She refuses, then John gives her some more of the blood then it start to poison her. She then finally gives out the information they needed. John tells them the plan is to trade her for the Colt. They agree to make a full on assault on the vamp’s nest. John and the female vamp appears at their nest and approaches Jacob and his pack. While they discovered that John is wanting to trade for the Colt, Jacob places it on the floor, just as John is about to pick it up and trades Jacob’s girlfriend, she hits him as she knocks the colt away then Jacob makes his beating on John. Hunter and Kurt then surprise attacks his gang, beheading many of the vamps. Jacob goes on to fight Hunter and Kurt, swatting Hunter away as Jacob holds Kurt hostage threatening to kill him, John calls him out and turns showing John to have obtained the Colt then instantly shots Jacob on the head turning him to ashes. Relieved to know that the gun works by killing any being with one shot. John and the boys agree that now that they have the Colt, they will turn their attention on tracking down the creature that killed Hunter’s mom and brother. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse